vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Morale Of The Story
Objective *Talk to Constable Kyxyl *Talk to Constable Mxyleth *Talk to Constable Txyel *Talk to Constable Xyxell Speak to the following Constables on both sides of the river to raise their morale. Return to Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc. Locations *Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc Rewards *Statement: Scattered Impressions Starting Dialogue Firou says, "If Mekalia has no time for us, perhaps we have no time for Mekalia! We should establish ourselves an independent entity. If they want us back under their control, they can actually make an effort to incorporate us into their considerations." "Speak with the others about whether they agree with breaking away." Additional Dialogue Talk to Constable Kyxyl *Constable Kyxyl You say, "Greetings constable, do you have a moment?" Constable Kyxyl says, "Seeing as how there's no point in being here anyway, sure, what's on your mind?" "Precisely that, actually," you say. "What? No point in us being up here? I agree," says Constable Kyxyl with a sharp nod. "So why are you here?" you ask, "I mean, whay are you told you are out here?" Constable Kyxyl says, "We're supposedly guarding the most important trade route to Khal, bu you wond'nt guess that by our numbers." "Weren't there supposed to be troops sent from Khal or something? What happened to them?" you inquire. "They never showed up. Low Constable Octunoc is pretty infuriated by that too, "Says Constable Kyxyl. You say, "Maybe this is like they story of the pugilist and the beggar." Constable Kyxyl says, " haven't heard about that one, what's it about?" You begin, There was once a great pugilist, the greatest fighter in all the lands, and he had never lost a fight. Many challenged him, but al of them were defeated. he was famous, and infamous for his boastings." "One day, the pugilist was walking through the market in Ahgram and he needed to go up a ladder to meet with a friend in a seedy tavern in the poor district, but a beggar was already at the ladder, and moving very slowly," you continue. "The pugilist told the beggar to move out of his way, but the beggar did not. Next, the pugilist demanded that the beggar move or he would regret it, but the beggar still refused." You continue, keeping the constable's attention, "Finally, the pugilist grabbed the beggar by his shirt and started to pull him down off the ladder. Suddenly the beggar had turned on him and had landed a series of blows to his face and throat." "The pugilist, bloodied and stunned, was no match for the man beating him, for, beneath the clothes of a beggar was a Varanthari warrior from the Lomshir plains. As quickly as the fight had started, it was over, and the pugilist lay broken and dead at the Varanthari's feet." Talk to Constable Mxyleth *Constable Mxyleth "I've heard that the garrison here at Neamsog is a little disheartened over being here," you say. Constable Mxyleth says, "This is pointless. The Upside Alliance was supposed to arrange for equal duty between our peoples, but all I see are the Qalians relaxing while we're stuck upside on guard duty." "You ask, "what do you think you should be doing?" "Fighting the Tuatiren, of course!" exclaims Constable Mxyleth. "While I sit here and pointlessly guard a trade route, which favors the Qalians heavily miind you, my borthers and sisters are fighting the real war to the east." "So you believe that Mekalia would be better off without trade to Khal? you inquire. Constable Mxyleth ponders this, "Maybe. I'm not sure on the actual logistics, but that could explain why there is such a small garrison here, it's not profitable for more of us to be here." You say, "This reminds me of a story I once heard that is similar to this situation." Constable Mxyleth groans, "Not another story" "There was a mine owner who had discovered in one of his mines a great vein of silver. His miners mined it for many, many weeks and the man became richer and richer, until one day, he was the riches silver dealer in town." You continue, "Even the emperor turned to him to buy silver for use in coins, and the man earned much land and title for this. But he grew greedy." "the miners, slaving away in his mine, had not seen any of the wealth the owner did and were quite displeased. When they asked for more money as reward he told them no. The miners became disheartened." That year a plague moved though the town, and many of the miners, poor and unsheltered, became sick. They begged the mine owner to hire a healer to heal them, but he refused telling them to spend their won money on their on healer, but they could not afford one." You keep going, "Such was the mannerism of the mine owner, that he did not care when many of his miners died, because he simply replaced them. But one day, his mannerism changed." "He received word, in the middle of the night, that the mine shaft had caved in. He panicked, for now something he cared about was in danger, his silver. With a collapsed mine he would be ruined. He went to the mine to rally the workers," you say. "But when he arrived, the workers would not dig out the mine. First, he demanded for them to clear the cave in, but they refused, then he begged, and still they refused. Days turned to weeks, the miners had left and told other of the tyrant mine owner so that he could not hire any others work for him." "Eventually he gave in and offered to split the silver coming out of the mine with the miners if they would clear the cave in. They agreed and cleared the cave in, and everyone was happy," you finish. Constable Mxyleth ponders this story. "So...what you're saying is, that in order for Mekalia to secure a more favorable situation with Khal, we need to collase the speed tunnel?" "No," you say. "I'm saying that Mekalia is traiting Neamsog's defenses with the same amount of value as the deal they have with Khal. If the trade were to be cut, I'm sure Khal might be swift in sending reinforcements to make sure it remains open." Talk to Constable Txyel *Constable Txyel "How are you, constable?" you ask. Constable Txyel sighs. "Bored otu of my cap." "Well, garrison duty isn't supposed to be exciting, otherwise it's front-line duty," you reply. "I suppose you are right, but still, this all seems very pointless," answers Constable Txyel. "How so?" you ask. Constable Txyel says, "We shouldn't be here, there's no point to it, not to any of it. We should be on the downside where it's safe and cool, not upside where it's hot and dangerous." Mekalia has an alliance with Khal, that's the reason you're here, to ensure trade and communication are open," you say. "But why ally with Khal at all? What have they done to help Mekalia?" says Constable Txyel. "I see far more goods go to Khal then I see come back through here to Mekalia. It just seems like we're being taken advantage of." "So what do you think should be done? you ask. Constable Txyel says, "Khal needs to start living up to their part of the deal. The Upside Alliance was supposed to combine our efforts against the Tuatiren and the Ksaravi. So far I just see more gnomes fighting Ksaravi, and less fighting Tuatiren." "Maybe Khal is doing more, but you just don't see it?" you offer. Constable Txyel considers that and says, "that could be possible, but regardless, I really think we gnomes need to take care of ourselves before we make deals with the upsiders. "If the people of Khal realy are taking advantage of you, then you can probably rest assured that they won't let anything happen to you either. In a way, it's almost comforting for you here at Neamsog," you suggest. "That's an interesting analysis," says Constable Txyel. You say, "so rest easy knowing that if something happens it won't take long for Khal to notice and send aid." Talk to Constable Xyxell *Constable Xyxell "You say, "where's the rest of the garrison?" Constable Xyxell sighs. "That's what I want to know." "Wait, this is it? Two constables guarding Neamsog Bunker? you exclaim. "No, there's two more on the other side," explains Constable Xyxell. "Oh," you say, tension leaving your voice. "That's fine then." Constable Xyxell gives you a quizzical look. "Fine? This isn't fine." "sure it is. If an attack comes you can seal the bunker and send word to the other side, then they can send word to Mekalia," you explain casually. "Bah, it's better than that. We can escape through the speed tunnel if need be," says Constable Xyxell proudly. You say, "it's no wonder there aren't more constables here. You only need a handful of defenders." "Well, I wouldn't go that far," interjects Constable Xyxell. We can't defeat an army with just four constables, but our bunkers are quite resilient. I imagine we could hold the doors for some time before needing reinforcements to relieve us." "it all makes sense to me. Very efficient," you say. "if anything, we gnomes are efficient. Though it doesn't change the fact that I have to stand guard duty so far away from the Tuatiren front," says Constable Xyxell. "Don't be so concerned, if anything you should be happy. Imagine, somewhere on the desk of the Underking is a list of all the defenders of Mekalia, and under Nemsog Bunker is your name amoung four. That stands out," you say. "Well, technically Low Constable Octunoc makes us five," explains Constable Xyxell. You say, "regardless, you're due for recognition for keeping the trade route safe between Mekalia and Khal. Your efforts are important, otherwise you wouldn't be out here." Concluding Dialogue "How did you fare?" Low Constable Octunoc says, "Great work. Hopefully their spirits stay high for another few days." Detailed Information Constable Kyxyl *location: in Qa Riverbank * :8 *50 Solider Astute reasoning.JPG Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG A friend indeed.JPG Exchange of views.JPG Constable Mxyleth *location: in Qa Riverbank * :8 *50 Solider Shrewd joke.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Exchange of views.JPG Worldly proof.JPG Constable Xyxell *location: in Qa Riverbank * :8 *50 Solider Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Exchange of views.JPG Constable Txyel *location: in Qa Riverbank *Talk to Constable Txyel * :8 *50 Solider Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Shrewd joke.JPG Disarming rebuttal.JPG